The Jesmo Family
The Jesmo Family is a small family of Humans and Human-Zabrak hybrids. They retain traits such as: - Zabrak horns. -Hair growing like a Human's, around their horns. -Two hearts. The Zabrak species have 2 hearts which is carried over to the Human-hybrid. Who? The Jesmo Family begins with a Human-Zabrak child. His parents were punished for creating an 'impure' child and he was left alone. The child was sent to Tatooine where he grew up as a scrapper, becoming known as 'Ed' and later adopted the surname 'Jesmo'. During this time, he met another orphaned scrapper named Grok Vir and the two became such good friends they considered each other brothers. Ed was also later discovered to be force-sensitive. Adult life The Jedi learned of a force-sensitive boy on Tatooine and took him in, where he completed his training and served as Jedi Knight, although who he was padawan to is unknown. Most of Ed Jesmo's late 20s - early 30s were spent in the build up to the clone wars, and he served well in the war itself. During the war, he mostly served with a clone squad nicknamed the 'misfits'. Ed Jesmo barely survived order 66 and went into hiding. During this time period is when he met his wife, Karor Jesmo. Karor was another Zabrak, who was rumored to be force-sensitive and together they conceived a child named Sekora Jesmo. Sekora Jesmo Sekora Jesmo was raised like a regular child, however his father taught him lightsaber combat and how to use the force. However, by the age of 13 and shortly before the Battle of Yavin, The Galactic Empire learned of Ed Jesmo's presence and eliminated him and his wife. In Ed's last act, he gave Sekora his Lightsabers, and told him to flee. Sekora stole a ship and fled to a far away planet, ultimately landing on Jakku. Somewhere during this time he visited the ruins of his childhood home. Nothing remained but his father's trench-coat, which he wore from now on. On Jakku, Sekora became a scrapper like his father and sold spare parts in town. Sekora was led on a darker path when he applied to join Thrawn's Hand. Over 3 years he climbed the ranks, becoming an officer by 22. He served with the Hand for 2 further years after that. Sekora Jesmo was now swayed to the dark side of the force. He had forgotten the hope his father gave him and the inspiration to become a Jedi, now feeling sorrow for his death and believed he could do better and his father's trench-coat was long forgotten. He then learned of a small group of sith. It is unknown how he became a Sith. Felis Vir Felis vir was the daughter of Grok Vir, friend/'brother' of Ed Jesmo. Felis was a bounty hunter living on coruscant. She was an alcoholic with little tech knowledge, and used more 'brawn' than 'brains'. In her later life after The Great Imperial Split she married another unknown bounty hunter. Ed Jesmo's Lightsabers Ed Jesmo's lightsabers were unique. He wielded a cyan, dual-bladed Saberstaff which could be disconnected into dual Lightsabers. He wielded these weapons with the blades facing backwards, similar to 'Ahsoka Tano' from the 'Clone wars' TV series. Sekora jesmo later modified the Sabers, changing them to use a red Kyber crystal however they retained their connecting fuction. Sekora wielded these with the blade facings forwards. Category:Lore